Awkwardness Abounds
by Little Miss Thalia Grace
Summary: Tony tries to ask Steve out... but it dosen't go as planned. Stony!


**I DON'T OWN!**

**Now without further ado, let the awkwardness abound!**

Tony Stark was falling. And he was falling hard. He knew the feeling of falling well. He fell from the sky. He fell from test flights, a lot. He fell in love. Yes, Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, has fallen in love. With whom you ask?

Captain Fucking America.

And he was planning to act on it. Tony Stark was a man of action and bluntness. He stood and gave long speeches in front of crowds of rich snobs, he broke into S.H.I.E.L.D's database, and he saved the whole bloody world.

He could ask Captain America out.

Right?

:.:'*':.:

Steve Rogers was practicing. It was an easy pattern to follow. Block. Jump. Dodge. Hit. Again and again. Over and over. Steve liked practicing. It was one of the only things that could keep his mind off of… _him. _Block. Dodge. Jump. Hit. Steve knew it was wrong. How could he like (love) another man?

Much less, Iron fucking Man.

It went across everything he knew. He was raised to believe that liking (loving) people of the other sex was wrong and abnormal. But it's not like he could help what he was feeling. He wasn't going to act on it and make an idiot out of himself in front of the man he liked (loved). He would wait till he made a move on him. If he ever did.

He could wait for Iron Man.

Right?

:.:'*':.:

Tony was having a less than perfect day. First, Pepper insisting on waking him up at the ungodly hour of 8:30 in the morning because Thor ran out of Poptarts (no pun intended). Honestly, Tony loved the big guy, but he needed to chill out on the Poptarts. So after that matter was resolved (with many broken mugs and dents in the wall) he was called into a meeting with Fury. He went along with the rest of the Avengers to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters branch in Manhattan.

The meeting itself was nothing but dull, Tony had no clue what it was about (even though a certain spangle-suited blond may be the cause of that) so when he was called upon with a question he had no clue the answer, he made himself look stupid trying to stutter a answer in a very nonTonyStarkish way. Above all he just wanted to sleep.

And it wasn't even noon yet.

"Tony!" Someone called as they left the meeting room. Tony turned and felt his heart beat just a little bit faster at the face that greeted him.

"Spangles." He nodded towards said man. Steve was a bit red in the face and out of breath, and Tony felt a bit proud that he was the one Steve was so out of breath for. Upon further notice Tony saw that the Captain looked a little… dare he say it… cute?

"You forgot you're metal-thingy." He held out his hand and displayed the 'metal-thingy' to Tony.

"Thanks." He said. The 'metal-thingy' was actually just some pieces of scrap metal he had in his pocket and was tinkering with during the meeting. (Whenever he wasn't staring at Steve, of course.)

"No problem." He said. And then there was a silence in which there was a lot of feet shuffling and hands fidgeting and over all awkwardness.

"Well…" Steve began, turning to leave.

"Hey Capscicle?" Tony cut across suddenly, making Steve turn back.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe… you know…" No, no, no, no, NO! Tony Stark does _not _stutter and make an arse out of himself. Especially not in front of Captain America! All he had to do is ask if he wanted to go out or something. Why was it so hard?!

"Yeah?" Steve repeated, this time prompting.

"Do you want to go for… Shwarma? I mean," Oh great, now he was _rambling_. "We've gone out for Shwarma before, but the others were with us and Thor and Barton just wouldn't shut up and it was good and I _know _you liked it but I just thought maybe-never mind it was stupid but I really like you and I think it might be good for us to know each other better and maybe…" oh god, he just _couldn't _control his mouth, could he? Oh well. He was talking so fast Steve probably couldn't even tell what he was saying.

"So like a date?" Steve cut a cross, looking at him.

Okay, so maybe he could tell what he was saying. Tony, not trusting his mouth, nodded in affirmative.

Steve, who paused for an agonizingly long moment, finally nodded. "Alright. I… I think I'd like that."

Another awkward silence. "Well, okay then."

"Right."

"I'll see you…?"

"Tomorrow. Eight o'clock?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Well… see you."

"Yeah, see you."

This time when Steve turned to leave, Tony let him. Tony stood there for about five nminutes, letting what just happen sink in. and then-

"WHOO HOO!"


End file.
